


my heaven is your hell

by littleboylou



Series: what's mine is yours [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kidnapping, Louis being tied up, Louis in High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, nouis friendship, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboylou/pseuds/littleboylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saves Louis from being beaten up and brings him home with him. </p><p>possible trigger & I don't know if it is truly considered rape but to some it might be so iDK</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heaven is your hell

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT PLEASE GO EASY ON ME
> 
> & comment for a sequel?

It's not my fault. His intriguing body trapped me, so really, honestly, it's his fault. It's his fault that I've been watching and lusting over him for months, waiting for the perfect moment to capture him and make him a slave to my command. 

Although it's my first time ever watching a boy from afar, I've learned to be careful. 

Don't get too close.  
Make sure he can never see you.  
Don't bring attention to yourself. 

The moment I saw him, I wanted him. 

The coffee shop was quite, and I loved it, but the moment that his small giggle and the ring of the bell to symbolize someone coming in, I knew that the silence going away was for the better. 

I glance up and see him for the first time. He's short but has magnificent curves. He is with another boy, one that I don't find attractive. But of course anyone compared to him is not attractive. His eyes are a vibrant blue, like the ocean. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

After seeing him I followed him, making sure that all eyes were on him. I lusted for him, his body, his beauty. I wanted to ruin it, it needed to be ruined. 

I've followed him a couple of times on foot before and learned that his name is Louis and his best friend is Niall, the lad he was with at the coffee shop. He goes to the local high school and is in his last year. 

Now I'm waiting for him, outside the very high school from before. I've thought about how I'm going to take him but the time hasn't been right. I sit in my car, on my phone playing some stupid,  
pointless game. 

When people start filling out I look for the beautiful man. Finally I spot him, alone and holding his books to his chest. He's different, something is off today. I wait a few seconds before starting my car and following him, he isn't with Niall today and he's not going to his car. 

He turns to go to the back of the school when I see the two men waiting for him. They look older, most likely held back a few times. Louis walks up to them and I get a sickening feeling in my stomach. 

I park the car to where I can see them, but also to make it seem like I'm not watching or following. 

They start yelling and slightly pushing him. I hear them yell things like 'fag', 'gay', and 'kill yourself'.

I grip my steering when when he gets slammed against the brick wall. If anyone is going to cause him pain, it's going to be me. 

Once they kick him and start punching him, I open the car door. 

"Hey! What are you doing to my boyfriend?!" I yell at them. They look up and stop, but don't leave. 

"He's your boyfriend? I knew he was a fucking fag." The tallest one sneers.

I bend down to Louis who is grabbing his books," Hey babe are you okay? Be strong for a second, I'll get them."

"Thanks, b-babe?"

I smile and stand up again, looking the two men in the eyes, "You shouldn't say such bad things lads." My fists start flying and my vision soon becomes red with rage. 

"Don't. Lay. A. Hand. On. Him." I emphasize each word with a punch to the face at the large man. Once the younger sidekick sees how bloody the man is, he runs away. 

Pussy. 

"Sorry, I'll leave him a-alone." He large man says before following his friend. 

"Come on babe, I'll take you home." I smile at Louis who is sitting still. 

"I'm okay, thank you."

"Come on." I say more forcefully. 

"Okay." 

When we get in my car and on the road Louis says thank you, I say it's not a big deal. Ah little does he know.

We get on the road but I soon start to veer off and stop the car, "Sorry I just have to get something from my trunk, if that's alright."

Louis just nods but is obviously scared, you can see it in his eyes. Once I open the trunk and grab the rag as well as the chloroform. I've kept this with me just in case I had a moment to use it on Louis. Now that the chemical is on the rag, I go back into the car and look at Louis. He sees the rag and starts to open the car, I lock all the doors. 

"Oh, babe, calm down. Let the darkness take over. Ssh." 

Louis screams into the rag that's now being forced on his mouth. 

"C'mon love." I whisper and soon his eyes close. 

••

"Aw you're awake, Louis." 

"Let me go!" He screams, trying to escape the chair he's tied to. 

"Calm down." I answer softly.

"What the fuck? No!" 

"Don't curse."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Your beautiful mouth shouldn't say such foul things."

"Oh my god. You're such a creep."

I just laugh in response. 

"Untie me."

"No, Louis."

"Do you think I don't remember you? I know you've been following me! You're a fucking pervert!" He screams at me. A boiling rage bubbles in me and I slap him, hard enough for him to slightly scream and try to reach up to grasp his cheek. The restraints hold him back and I see a tear fall down his face. Beautiful. 

"You're so pretty." I comment. 

"You're sick." He says back and the only thing I can do back is smile, "I know, it's quite lovely, isn't it?" 

"Don't hurt me." He whispers, all his anger vanishing in a second. 

I smile again,"But darling I have to."

"W-what. Why?"

"Because everything beautiful must be ruined." 

He lets out a scared whimper and he starts crying silently. Louis is whispering 'no' like a mantra and violently shaking his head. 

"Baby you have to calm down." My hand is on his shoulder and he instantly screams, "No! Get off!"

I bend down in front of him and look into his blue, wet eyes. There are streaks of tears down his red cheeks and I can't help but smile fondly. My thumbs cradle his cheeks and wipe away his tears. He stiffens under my touch but softens when I kiss his tiny but nevertheless soft. Louis didn't kiss back, sadly, he was just frozen. 

"Why?" He whispered. "Why me?"

"You should be happy. I saved you."

"I would've been fine."

"You would've been dead."

"I would rather be dead than be here." 

"I saved you! I can do what I want now! I fucking saved you!" I scream in his face. "You should be grateful!"

"You saved me but now you want to hurt me!"

I scoff, "You'll like it. I bet you get on your knees for every boy who wants it."

"You're right, I get on my knees, I'll  
let them do anything to me. And I bet, they fuck me better than you ever could." 

His words make me angry, angrier than before but I just get on my knees again and smile at him, "Wanna bet?"

"Their dicks make me moan so loud. Your small ass dick is nothing compared to them."

"Don't knock it til you try it love."

"Whatever."

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging, moaning for daddy."

"I doubt it."

"I must say, you're hard to crack. I thought I'd be balls deep by now." I comment, honestly, I thought he would submit easy. 

"Yeah well good luck with that." 

"Your attitude is really angering the fuck out of me." 

"Good, maybe if I'm a dick to you then you will let me leave."

"Never." I shoot back, and it's the truth. I won't let him leave. Soon, he will fall for me, Stockholm Syndrome is what it's called I believe. He will realize his feelings for me and he will stay. Either way he isn't leaving. 

"You know I have school, and friends. They will look for me." Louis whispers, almost like he wants to believe what he said. 

I don't respond, he is probably right, people will look for him. He will be on the news, milk cartons, the paper, everywhere. 'Louis Tomlinson Missing' will be seen by everyone in Doncaster. Too bad he will never be found. 

Everything gets quiet, I'm sitting in the chair in front of him in my living room, it's dark now. We are both just staring at eachother. The only difference is I'm amused and Louis is angry. 

A phone starts going off, in Louis pocket. The Apple ringtone goes off and I stand up, grabbing the phone from his back pocket, which was quite difficult actually. 

"Niall." I say looking at the screen. 

"Please let me answer, he will be worried, please." Louis begs. 

Thinking about all the options, I give in,"Alright, but you can't say anything."

"Okay, thank you."

I put the phone to his ear and press the green answer button.

"Hey mate! I didn't see you after school, where were you?" The obnoxious Irish voice says. 

"Oh yeah sorry I was busy, and um I still am. I have to go I'm kinda tied up at the moment, I have to go." He answers. Ah pun intended. 

"Alright mate well how about I come around yours tomorrow?"

"I don't think that will work, Niall."

"Why not, Lou? You're scaring me is everything okay?"

"Yes but someone has kidnapped me help!" Louis screams into the phone. I instantly hang the phone up and throw it at the wall making it break. 

"Are you an idiot? It's like you want me hurt you!" I scream and slap him. Louis screams in pain, and puts his head down. I grab a rag and put more of the chemical on it and force it on Louis face again. His struggle soon ends and I untie him, bringing him upstairs. 

••

His hands are tied up by the headboard and his legs are spread out, also tied in while he is stomach down. Now that I have him in a delicious position I can start the good part. It's been about 20 minutes since I drugged Louis for the second time, thankfully I didn't put much on so he won't be unconscious for long. I never thought he could get more beautiful, but now that his clothes are off and he's vulnerable and exposed I realize that I'm wrong, seeing him like this, is the best and most beautiful sight. And sue me if I took a couple pictures of him. Of course I wouldn't show anyone the pictures, they're for me only, the rightful owner. 

Louis starts to move, meaning he's waking up. It will take him a while to get back to normal and fully aware so I get between his legs again, his tan, teasing, legs. 

I swear it's like he knew he'd be exposed today. His skin is shaved, tan, moisturized, and just mouth-watering.

His cheeks part and I kiss the ring of muscle. My lips suddenly get dry, making sure to lick them, I start to lick at Louis' rim. 

Louis tastes like the sweetest piece of candy you'd ever had. A piece of candy that will leave you constantly going back and getting more, something you always crave.

While I eat Louis out, he starts squirming and I can tell that he is waking up more. 

"Wha- oh." Louis says before moaning and slightly whimpering. Although he woke up and is now gaining his consciousness back, I don't stop licking and biting at his rim. 

"S-Stop." He protests. 

I lift my head up and his head hanging down in front of him which makes me smirk, "You don't want me to stop, and you know it."

"Yes I do." 

A scoff leaves my mouth and I bend down again to resume licking. I can hear his breath hitch in pleasure and surprise so I slide my tongue inside of him."

"Fuck." He whispers breathlessly which earns him a slap on his bum.

"What did I say earlier?" My breath comes out slightly raspy from loss of air, not that I mind at all.

"Not to curse." He whispers. As a response I rub his bum and continue to lick. 

Louis' moaning and whining edges me on to keep going and his tiny protests to stop edges me more. I scoff in my head, yeah like i'd stop. 

Despite the aching in my pants, I refuse to touch myself until I'm surrounded by Louis' warmth. I refuse to receive pleasure until it's caused by Louis himself. 

After many minutes of nipping and sucking Louis' hole, he starts to whisper a mantra of 'oh god' and 'gonna come'. I make sure not to stop until he's shaking and about to tip over, before pulling away.

Once my touch leaves his body, he whines loudly,"Daddy, please."

If that didn't turn me on then honestly what would?

A groan erupts from my mouth, "Fuck."

"Daddy." Louis whines again, and when I look up he's looking back at me. God, his eyes look so blue and innocent. 

I exit out of my clothes and walk over to him,"Do you want daddy to fuck you? Hm?"

Louis' head starts to nod so I slap his bum again.

"Words darling."

"Yes daddy, please fuck me. Fuck me harder than those other boys did." He says with a smirk on his face. Louis definitely knows how to piss me off. 

Grabbing the lube, I sit in between his thighs and coat my fingers with the substance. My finger circles his rim making him whine and attempt to push back against my finger. 

"Eager hm? Well if you want to be a slut, you should be treated as one." I grin evilly and plunge two fingers inside Louis tight arse. A loud gasp leaves his mouth, clutching to what little air he has left. 

Despite Louis actions, I keep stretching him. I'm desperate for my own release but I also want Louis to gain pleasure so I slow my fingers down. 

"I'm ready daddy, please, want your dick." 

"Going to make you feel so good, baby." 

After putting on a condom and lubing myself up, I start to slide into Louis and I curse quietly when I bottom out. Louis chokes out a moan before telling me to move.

Slamming in and out, the sounds of skin slapping takes over the room. Louis' moans and pants are a way to tell me to keep going without him actually saying it. 

"Fuck you're so good, darling, so so so good." My thrusts pause and I start to grind my dick into him, searching for his prostate. 

I keep my movements up until I hear Louis cry out. My thrusts begin again, slowly, and I aim for his prostate. 

"Daddy, oh my god, please." His voice is barely heard over the sounds of our skins. 

"Please what?" I tease. 

"More, please, I need more daddy." 

My thrusts pick up speed again and I throw my head back in pleasure when Louis clenches around me, "Fuck you're so tight for daddy."

"Yes." He gasps,"Yes so tight for you, only you, fuck daddy."

I would hit Louis for saying 'fuck' but honestly what he said was so hot that I can't help myself when I moan and want to go even faster. 

"Who fucks you better? Those guys or daddy?" I ask thrusting in harder than before at the thought of someone else touching Louis. 

When Louis just moans in response and doesn't answer, I stop thrusting and I smack his bum. Leaning down, I bend to his ear, "I said, who. Fucks. You. Better?"

I accentuate each word in the vulgar phrase with a thrust into his tight hole, making me get closer and closer to the edge. 

"You! You daddy, you fuck me better!" Louis screams as I keep adding pressure to his prostate. 

"Daddy I'm close, please."

"Come for daddy."

Two thrusts later, Louis comes in between him and the sheets underneath him. His clenching soon makes me come with a final moan. 

After cleaning Louis up and untying his restraints and cleaning him up before turning him on his back and tying his arms to the headboard again. 

Grabbing my clothes I walk towards the door. I turn around and look at Louis. 

"You're not leaving." I state. 

Louis smiles, "I know."


End file.
